Happy New Year !
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Ara chara kagepro bersiap siap pergi ke festival tahun baru ! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana ? Fict khusus memperingati tahun baru ! XD selamat tahun baru ya minna ! XD


Happy New Year

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! Emi bikin fict baru lagi ! Fict ini khusus untuk memperingati tahun baru ! Selamat Tahun baru ya Minna ! XD

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai dengan EYD , dan lain lain

Desclaimer : Chara chara disini bukan milik Emi , kecuali OC dan cerita baru milik Emi :3

Happy Reading ~

- Di Markas Mekakushi Dan -

Kido : Cepat ! Nanti kita telat liat kembang apinya !

Kano : Ehm ... Kido , ini baru jam 6 , sedangkan kembang api mulai jam 7 ...

Kido : Lo lemot atau apa ?! Lo pada kan belum ganti baju ! Cepet ganti baju pake kimono kalian !

Semua : H-ha'I ! *langsung ngacir (?) Ke kamar masing masing*

- setelah 15 menit -

Kido : Yah ! Udah ada semua ? Sekarang ayo kita absen (?) ! Tsubomi Kido !

Semua : *krik krik krik*

Kido : Mana Tsubomi Kido ?!

Semua ( min Kido ): DANCHOU ! Masa danchou lupa nama sendiri !?

Kido : Ah , iya ya .. Itukan nama gua

Semua chara ( min Kido ): *gubrak*

Kido : Udah ! Sekarang selanjutnya Kano Shuuya !

Kano : Hadir dan siap sedia untuk melayani Kido chan (?) !

Kido : Seto Kousuke !

Seto : Hadir setiap saat ! Pahlawan PEDORANGER KODOK SETO selalu siap siaga (?) !

Kido : Mary Kozakura !

Mary : Ha -hadir ! Lizzie Borden paling imut dan kece (?) Selalu siap mendampingi Pedoranger Kodok (?) !

Kido : Momo Kisaragi !

Momo : Maak (?) ! Ampun Maak (?) ! Momo dikejar kejar fans lagi (?) !

Kido : Woi ! Gua bukan fans lo ! Kegeeran lo !

Momo : Ah iya ya ...

Kido : Ene !

Ene : Siap sedia di tempat yang sama bos (?) !

Kido : Shintaro Kisaragi !

Shintaro : Siap bertarung (?) Melawan virus virus biadab (?) !

Kido : Hibiya Amamiya !

Hibiya : Kurcaci Biru (?) Siap mencari kayu bakar di hutan (?) !

Semua ( min Hibiya ) : Gua ga salah denger nih ?! Seorang Hibiya yang pendiam dan datarnya minta ampun bisa jadi miring otaknya ?!

Hibiya : Heh ? Dari dulu gua emang gini kan ?

Semua ( min hibiya dan Kido ) : Tapi kan biasanya lo pen-

Kido : Sudah sudah ! Daripada berdebat hal yang sangat gaje (?) Ini ! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan absennya ! Konoha !

Konoha : Pedopanu selalu setia pada Princess Ene (?) !

Kido : Kuroha !

Kuroha : Reinkarnasi dari Ular got legendaris (?) Yang super kece badai (?) Ini telah siap sedia (?) !

Kido : Azami !

Azami : Hadir ...

Kido : Nah ! Udah kan ! Ayo kita pergi ke festival sekarang !

Semua chara : Ayo !

- di festival -

Kido : Wuaah ... Penuh sekali ya !

Kano : tentu saja , ini kan tahun baru ~

Seto : Kalau begitu , bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja cari makanan ?

Semua : Iya ! Ayo ! *berpencar*

- di tempat Kido ( 06 : 30 )

Kido : Wuaa .. Aku sudah beli banyak makanan nih ! Mi Goreng , takoyaki , Permen Gula , Sake manis , semuanya kesukaanku ! ( Emi : lo punya perut kadut (?) Ya Kido *digampar Kido )

Kano : *ketemu Kido* ah ! Kido !

Kido : Kano ? Kamu sudah selesai mencari makanannya ?

Kano : Udah , bagaimana kalau kita ke jembatan , nunggu kembang api

Kido : Ayo

- jembatan ( 06: 55 )

Kido : Bintangnya indah ya ...

Kano : Iya .. Ehm ... Kido

Kido : ya ?

Kano : Sebenarnya ...

Kido : Sebenarnya ?

Kano : Gua suka sama lo *blush* *meluk Kido*

Kido : Ka-Kano ? Lo kenapa ? Kebentur ?

Kano : Iya , ga lah ! Gua serius , gua suka ma lo *meluk Kido makin erat*

Kido : Gu-gua juga

Dan saat kembang api bertebaran di langit sangatlah pas ketika jarak antara mereka terhapuskan

Emi : *di belakang pohon deket jembatan* ehehehehehe ... Malam ini menarik ya ...

- Di tempat Mary dan Seto -

Mary : Wuaa ! Melihat kembang api sambil makan gulali itu enak ya !

Seto : Ahahaha , apalagi kita melihatnya dari kuil yang berada di dekat festival ya !

Mary : ya ! *makan gulali*

Seto : Ah ! Aku mau dong !

Mary : Sirahgan saga ( silahkan saja )

Seto : *menggigit gulali * ehm ! Enak !

Mary : aku juga punya mi goreng , mau ?

Seto : Tentu !

Mary : *makan satu utas mie (?)*

Seto : *makan satu utas mie (?) Juga *

Dan mereka tidak menyadari mie mereka ternyata menyambung dan mereka terus memakannya sampai ... CHUU ! Ya mereka ciuman

Seto : *ngelepas ciuman* A-ah ! Maaf Mary chan !

Mary : *blush* Gpp kok ! Kita kan udah pacaran ...

Seto : Maksudmu ?

Mary : *blush* S-Seto kun boleh menciumku kok

Seto : Be-benarkah ?

Mary : *ngeblush* *ngangguk ngangguk*

Seto : Kalau begitu ... *ngangkat dagunya Mary dan CHUU ( lagi )*

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga ...

Kuro : ehehehehe , koleksi gua makin banyak nih ! Bagi ke Emi ah !

- di tempat Momo dan Hibiya -

Hibiya : Hei ! Ngapain kita ngeliat di dekat sungai ini ?

Momo : Supaya jadi lebih indah deh (?) ...

Hibiya : Oh ...

Arwah Hiyori (?) : *tiba tiba dateng * Hibiya !

Hibiya : E-eh ! Obaa san ! Tolong gua , g-gua kecekek (?) !

Momo : Ah indahnya !

Arwah Hiyori : *makin keras meluk hibiya di leher* Kau makin shota dan kawai saja

Hibiya : *kecekek* Wekss (?) !

Tanpa mereka sadari

Melody : ckckckck ... Momo itu ... Budeg , lemot , baka atau apa sih ?! Si Hibiya manggil manggil ga diwaro .. Udah ah ... Gua lapor ke Emi aja

- di tempat Ene dan Konoha -

Ene : Wuaaa ! Cantik !

Konoha : *ngangguk ngangguk sambil makan BBQ beserta gagangnya (?)*

Ene : ehm ... Konoha kun

Konoha : ehm ... Agha abha ( ada apa ) ?

Ene : ehm .. A-Apakah aku cantik ?

Konoha : *keselek* *sesegera mungkin minum air got (?) ( Emi : *ditabok) *coret* maksudnya air aq*a*

Ene : Eh , ma-maafkan aku , gara gara aku jadi keselek !

Konoha : ahahaha , gpp , menurutku , Ene itu cantik , bahkan lebih cantik dari kembang api dan bintang bintang di atas sana *senyum*

Ene : *blush* H-hontoni ?

Konoha : *ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Ene + ngangkat dagu Ene* iya ... *nyium Ene di bibir*

Ene : *blush*

Dan mata mata kita juga ada di dekat tempat kejadian perkara -*coret* di tempat permesraan dini (?)

Shiyuki : Ckckckckck ... Konoha itu ya ... Ngegombalnya jago banget , lapor ke Emi ah ! *pergi*

- Di tempat Shintaro -

Shintaro : Haah ... Gua FA edan ...

Arwah Ayano (?) : Kata siapa Aho - shin -chan ? ~

Shintaro : Kata mbah rewok ! Puas lo ?

Arwah Ayano : Puas mungkin (?) ... Eh ! Bagi dong takoyakinya !

Shintaro : Lah ? Emang lo bisa makan ya ?

Arwah Ayano : Bisa dong !

Shintaro : Tapi ada syaratnya !

Arwah Ayano : apa ? Apa ?

Shintaro : *nunjuk pipi * lo harus cium gua !

Arwah Ayano : Iya deh ~ Aho - Shin - Chan ternyata manja ya ~

Shintaro : *blush* Gua kangen lo tau ...

Arwah Ayano : Sama ~ sejak gua ga sengaja jatuh dari atap gara gara kejang kejang ala joget caesar

Seketika itu juga drama yang ada di transparant answer hancur berantakan dan pecah berkeping keping

Shintaro : Salah lo juga sih ! Joget Caesar di ujung gedung ! Atap lagi !

Arwah Ayano : iya juga ya ...

Dan terjadilah pertemuan antara orang mati dan orang hidup (?) , tentu ada yang merekamnya ...

Zene : Kio , apa ini sudah cukup untuk laporan ke Emi ?

Kio : yup ! Ayo kita balik !

- di tempat azami dan Kuroha -

Azami : ... Kenapa gua harus sama uler got jejadian (?) Ini ?!

Kuroha : Lah ? Lo pikir gua mau ma lo ? Mending ama cucu (?) Lo dah !

Azami : Oh ! Kenapa ga pergi aja dari sini ?!

Kuroha : MALES !

Azami : Ya udah ! *ngegembungin pipi*

Kuroha : *nyubit pipi Azami* ehehehehe ... Rupanya nenek ular memang lucu ya ...

Azami : *blussh* ehm ...Kuoha wespankan awku ( Kuroha Lepaskan aku ) !

Kuroha : Ga mau ~

Azami : Ughh ... Wakit wau ( Sakit tau ) dan awa waksud lo wadi bwilang wua wanis ( apa maksud lo tadi bilang gua manis ) ?

BLUSSH

Kuroha : *ngelepas cubitan maut (?) Di pipinya Azami* Lo salah denger kali ! Tadi tuh gua bilangnya kalau ular ularnya lo tuh pada subur subur (?) Ya !

Azami : Oh ...

Mata mata kita ? Mereka di belakang pohon terdekat (?)

Roisse : Dan ya ... Pasangan tsundere ini rada bego (emi : dihajar ) , bohong tuh pake otak dikit napa , ah udahlah

Marlon : Ayo , lapor ke Emi

- di pintu gerbang festival -

Kido : Semuanya udah ngumpul ?

Semua : Udah !

Kido : Kalau gitu ayo kita ke markas !

- di markas -

BLAAM .. Pintu yang kece (?) Itu terbanting tanpa sebab (?)

Kido : Ayo cepat ki- *nosebleed liat foto di sekeliling markas *

Kano : Wuaa ! Kido ada apa ?!

Kido : Itu ! *nunjuk foto foto*

Momo : Kyaaaa ! Ternyata Kido dan Kano jadian ya ! Harus diabadikan nih !

Mary : Wah ! Azami baa san punya pacar baru !

Azami : Mary ! Umurmu masih terlalu muda !

Dan kerusuhan lainnya , malam itu pun berakhir dengan debat photo (?)

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje ? Abal ? Typo ? Emang :v *ditabok , mohon reviewnya ya ! XD


End file.
